Darkness Divides
by Mystery Maiden 016
Summary: When Legolas is late to arrive in Rivendell the twins and Glorfindel search for him only to find that he has been taken captive. Features Estel too. First story. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N- okay this is my first fic. I'm sorry if there's anything wrong with it just please review me and tell me. Thank you!

Chapter One

The soft drum of hoof beats broke the stillness of the morning. Several birds ruffled their feathers and chirped sleepily at the interruption. Clear laughter floated back to them in reply.

"Come Estel! I fear Lord Elrond will worry for your health if you are so far behind when we arrive at Imadris."

"Perhaps if you did not cheat in our race I would not be so far behind," called the man indignantly. The blond elf riding ahead of him laughed again and reined in.

"If your reactions were not so slow then I would not have gained the lead so easily," replied the elf smugly. Aragorn caught up to his teasing friend with a glare. Legolas sobered at the look. "Would you like to rest awhile? I am sure your horse would thank you." Aragorn nodded with as much dignity as he could muster windblown as he was.

"We should be able to reach Rivendell soon. I think we can afford ourselves a rest."

The memory drifted through his mind with crystalline clarity. If only he could hold onto that memory, then perhaps he could use it to block out the mind-numbing pain. But, alas, it slipped away leaving the elf to moan softly in agony. The elf wiggled his fingers experimentally, trying to get a little feeling back in his fingers. The movement sent pain arching into his hands and arms, which were tied above his head.

Legolas opened his eyes reluctantly at the sound of heavy footsteps. He carefully schooled his expression into one of indifference when he set eyes upon the massively ugly orc. The orc smiled grotesquely at his determination to hide his fear.

"Where is he?" asked the orc in an unusually educated voice. Legolas bit his lip, eyeing his captor with contempt. The orc walked to a nearby table and picked up a small serrated knife. "Who is he?"

"The one you seek does not exist," replied Legolas calmly though a cry was torn from his a second later. The elf shivered sporadically in pain as blood dripped from his body. The orc gazed at him for a long second and saw the truth in his eyes.

"Tell me who he is!" demanded the orc angrily. Resolutely the elf shook his head.

"The heirs of Gondor where wiped out long ago."

"Liar!" Legolas screamed in agony as the orc drug the blade down his unclad body. "Who is he?" Legolas' eyes roamed the dungeon, roving over everything but the orc's face. Legolas closed his eyes tightly.

"He does not exist." The battered elf did not cry again as the orc played out his rage.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" asked Elrohir impatiently. Estel glanced at the twins unhappily.

"He said he would be here yesterday. He just had to run an errand for his father. Surely it wouldn't have taken so long." Elladan sighed worriedly.

"The weather has been fair for weeks. He should be here."

"Should we tell Ada?" asked the younger twin. "Legolas could be in grave danger." Estel thought for a moment.

"We'll mention it but let's not panic Adar by saying we're worried. Its only been a day after all." The man's elven brothers nodded slowly.

"It can wait a day or two."

"Tell the master that the elf wont talk," growled the orc leader angrily. "It'll have to rest a while before we question it again. I doubt it will live much longer anyhow." As he spoke the orc glanced over his shoulder at the elf that hung limp and unresisting in a tree. The lieutenant glanced back as well.

"This hasn't been totally fruitless captain," replied the orc. This one too was unusually cultured. "We know that the heir exists. The elf wouldn't be so keen on our thinking he didn't otherwise." The leader nodded slowly.

"But that doesn't get us any closer to our goal. The master will have to wring the truth from this one." Both orcs stirred uneasily when the elf moaned. "Hurry along with that message. Someone'll be looking for that filthy rag."

"You say that Legolas is over two days late?" asked Elrond, his eyebrows high with worry and his voice grave. "Go fetch Glorfindel. I want you three and him to search Legolas' route. It could be that his horse went lame. Or it could be that he is in grave danger. Either way he needs help."

"Yes, Ada," murmured the sons of Elrond before standing and walking swiftly to their rooms. Once there they began to throw gear into their bags.

"He's hurt," said Estel, breaking the silence. "I can feel it."

"Do not say that Estel," replied Elrohir. "I could not bear if our friend were injured and we did not rush to him immediately."

"He's fine, my brothers," said Elladan reassuringly. It is as Ada said. His horse went lame and he is reclining along the path waiting for us to bring him a fresh one. I'll wager though that when we do get there we'll have some explaining to do over his wait." The younger of the three smiled at the image those words conjured.

"Come, let us go find Glorfindel." said Elrohir cheerfully. "He will be most unhappy. Isn't tonight the night he's been sighing and singing about? That young elleth must be quite pretty." Even Estel laughed at poor Glorfindel's luck. They found the Balrog slayer in his rooms, busily selecting the perfect robes for his date. He was fresh from the bath and was singing merrily at the top of his voice. The brothers stifled a giggle as they watch the famed warrior hold first one set of robes up then another.

"The blue I think," laughed Estel. Glorfindel spun on his heel at the sound and dropped into a defensive crouch.

"Oh," Glorfindel blushed. "Its you. Aren't you three supposed to be with Legolas?" The brothers sobered instantly.

"Legolas is missing. He was supposed to have arrived two days ago." Glorfindel looked thoughtful at the news but not overly concerned.

"Then why aren't you looking for him?" Glorfindel faltered at the sudden smiles that were spreading across the faces of his young charges. "What?" asked Glorfindel taking a small step back and nearly slipping on the wet floor.

"That's why we're here Glorfindel. You are to accompany us on the search." Glorfindel's face fell into a caricature of disappointment. Elrohir almost felt sorry for his friend. But then he thought of how Legolas had been missing for two days. "Hurry and gather your stuff. We're losing daylight." Glorfindel grumbled morosely for several minutes but in the end he gathered his gear and followed them to the stables. They had ridden for several days before Glorfindel finally spoke to them.

"Whose going to tell that elleth where I'm at?" asked Glorfindel grumpily. "I've been wooing her for the past three weeks. I don't know if I'll be able to smooth her ruffled feathers."

"Don't worry Glorfindel. I'm sure that Legolas will be ecstatic to explain it to her." laughed Estel.

"Speaking of that scamp, why are we going after him?" The twins exchanged glances.

"Ada fears he may have met with trouble on the road." Glorfindel studied them grimly.

"Legolas is an experienced soldier. I hardly think he would have walked into an ambush."

"Maybe not," said Estel. "But maybe he walked into a trap."

"What do _you_think?" asked Glorfindel, carefully watching the brothers' reaction.

"I think he's hurt," Estel replied softly. "When I think of him a dread settles on my mind and heart. I fear for his life." Glorfindel looked away from the despair he saw before him and studied the ground.

"I fear you are right." He gestured to the minced ground beneath the horses light hooves. "There was a mighty battle here some days ago." The warrior's face grew grim as he studied the familiar sight of bloody soil. "An elf fell here. Not dead but wounded surely." The twins swung down from the saddle to take a closer look.

"He was dragged," remarked Elladan, his face set in taught fear. "That way. Five days ago, I think." Glorfindel nodded.

"They couldn't have gotten far. Legolas is no light maid to drag off into the wilderness. String your bows and be ready. I'll take point." The brothers nodded their agreement and followed the ancient warrior as he trailed the destruction.

They heard the camp before they saw it. The four companions shuddered at the agonized wails that were echoing through the quiet forest. "Legolas," murmured one of the twins. The friends picked up thier pace and fingered thier weapons nervously. The scene that the companions came upon was of such horror that even mighty Glorfindel was horrified. Legolas was suspended from a tree by thin cables that attached to creul barbed hooks that had pierced the elf's back. The elf writhed in agony as the orcs placed a white hot axe on his stomach.

"I don't know!" cried Legolas, his voice harsh from his screams. "If he exists I don't know." One orc slapped Legolas brutally for his lies. The elf whined in terror when the orc picked up a jagged blade and pressed it to his side.

"I'll slit you open like a fish," growled the orc angrily but Legolas merely shook his head. Disgusted the orc turned away from the terrified elf. "Bring me the whip! Dip it in that new acid the master sent us. Then get this fool down. I want him to crawl at my feet." The friends exchanged dismayed glanced. Aragorn growled in fury and started forward, unsheathing his blade as he went but Glorfindel quickly restrained him.

"No!" hissed the warrior angrily. "There are too many for we few!" he tried not to wince when he heard Legolas moan as the hooks were ripped from his back.

"He needs us!" snapped Aragorn. "How long has he suffered while we joked and laughed?" Glorfindel held the man's gaze.

"We are no good to him dead. Elrohir will ride for help. We will stay here and watch to ensure that they don't take him away."

"And if he dies before help arrives?" challenged Aragorn.

"Then we will retrieve his body. We will be his friends by cleaning him up and bringing him home. That is all we can do if help does not come."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-I am so sorry about the trouble with the scene jumps. It was supposed to put a line there but it didn't for some reason. Hopefully it will this time. But on another note thank you my wonderful reviewers! Although I'm afraid my friend is rather aggravated at the cause of her hearing loss. She has vowed never to answer my calls again.

Chapter 2

Elrohir had never pushed his horse so hard before. He had always been kind and gentle towards his steeds but not this day. This day he dug his heels into the sensitive flesh at the animal's sides with vicious determination. Even the string of unburdened horses at his rear were lathered with sweat. For just a second the young elf felt pity for the racing animals but then he remembered his mission. He would not fail Legolas. He refused to be the friend that Glorfindel thought the Mirkwood Prince would need. Elrohir was determined that he would be the friend who lead the rescue party. He would have it no other way.

The companions sighed in relief when the orcs finally left Legolas alone. The foul creatures did not bother to hang him from the trees again. They knew that the elf was too weak to crawl let alone run. Glorfindel studied the terrain around the sobbing elf.

"Estel, come hither," murmered the Balrog slayer softly. The young man came forward silently. His face was tired and careworn from his worry. "Do you think Legolas would be visible to the orcs from behind that bush?" The human studied the scene carefully.

"No, it blocks him from the orcs view. Do you think we could get him away from here?" Glorfindel considered for several long minutes. Then he shook his head.

"We wouldn't be able to run fast enough. I sent the horses with Elrohir that he may rest his horse when it becomes too weary to continue. Even if I hadn't I don't think Legolas would be able to ride even with our assistance. Elladan appeared at their shoulders.

"Then what do you want to do Glorfindel?" The golden haired elf lord glanced back to the Prince only now realizing that Legolas had quieted.

"I plan to give him estel," replied the warrior, with a meaningful glance to Aragorn. "If he knows that we are here it will give him reason to hold on just a little longer. Estel is his dearest friend. It will comfort Legolas to know that he is here." The two brothers nodded their agreement. Without another word Estel crept to where his friend lay in the dirt.

"Legolas?" asked the human softly, his eyes roving over the injured elf. His injuries were both numerous and wicked. It was a testimant to Legolas' strength that he had not died. Legolas wearily raised his head at the sound of his name. Estel's heart was warmed by the joy he saw in his friend's eyes. Then Legolas gasped in horror and fear clouded his features.

"Estel, no! You must flee!" cried the elf as loud as he dared. Estel hurriedly hushed his companion.

"Tis alright my friend. Do not be frightened." Legolas shook his head frantically. Estel winced at his friend's tight grip upon his arm.

"You must flee," begged Legolas, casting a terrified glance over his shoulder. "Hurry, fly from this place before they know that you are here." Estel gently loosened Legolas' grip.

"I will be safe," assured Estel. "As we speak Glorfindel watches the orcs. We wait only for Elrohir to return with a war party.

"You must flee," said Legolas stubbornly. "Estel he comes! I do not think your secret will be safe any longer. He will wrest the truth from me! Estel, please. I could not bear it if I were the one who betrayed your secret."

"Who comes?" asked Estel, fear lacing his tones. He didn't like the terror in the elf's face. Legolas shrugged as much as his wounds would allow.

"I do not know. But Estel, please run!" Estel was about to reply when Legolas' expression slackened and he fell back to the ground. Horrified the man shook his friend as hard as he dared. He nearly sobbed in relief when his fingers sought and found a pulse. It was erratic and fast but welcome. "Estel?" asked Legolas groggily after a moment.

"I am here, mellon nin. I am here." Legolas gazed at him for several seconds before nodding slowly.

"Aye, you are here." Estel frowned at the odd reply. "You are here to help me," clarified Legolas tiredly. One of his hands strayed to his friend's hip.

"I'm here to save you, Legolas," whispered Estel. Legolas nodded, the ghost of a smile on his battered face. Estel felt something cold press against his hand and automatically took it. Glancing down he saw his dagger. Legolas' hand was weakly pushing it into his hand.

"I call upon you Aragorn son of Arathorn to end my misery. If ever you were my friend you will do this last favour for me." Estel shook his head frantically.

"Elrohir is coming with a war party. All of Imladris' spare warriors will come. Even Ada will be here and he will heal your wounds." Legolas shook his head, the sadness of millennia reflected in his cerulean eyes.

"They will be too late. He is set to come in just two hours time. Then we will both wish me dead." Legolas paused to cough, his parched throat taking captive his voice. Estel hurriedly let him drink from a water skin. Legolas nodded his thanks. "Please, mellon nin spare me that torment and save yourself as well." Estel shook his head again, tears blurring his vision.

"I will not kill you!" cried Estel. "I will convince Glorfindel to attack. Surely he will do so to save you." Legolas again shook his head, but this time without the weariness that seemed to pervade his every movement.

"Estel, no!" he snapped angrily, then groaned in pain and frustration. "You would be slaughtered! These orcs…they are not ordinary orcs. Some of them are as clever as elves and fight just as well! You and Glorfindel are lucky they have poor eyesight else you would already be dead. I would wager you've been avoiding their sentries without even knowing it." Estel shook his head stubbornly.

"I don't care. I will not kill you." Legolas studied his friend then sighed when he saw the resolve in his friend's eyes.

"Then continue with your original plan." Estel winced at the harshness in his friend's voice. Silence reigned between them for several minutes. Finally Legolas spoke. "Estel?"

"Yes?"

"Am I so terrible a friend?" Estel gaped at the anguished tone in his friend's voice. Estel glanced at the elven prince's face only to see tears sliding out of tightly shut eyes.

"What? You're…you're not a terrible friend. You are my dearest, most noble friend."

"Then why will you not show me mercy? He will hurt me, hurt me even more terribly than the orcs, but you will do nothing to stop it? I am afraid Estel. I do not want to betray you but I am afraid." Aragorn gently stroked away his friend's tears.

"If I thought it was the only way to save you then I would strike without hesitation." said Estel softly. "But I don't think it's the only way. Endure only a little longer I beg of you." Legolas turned his face away from his friend but nodded. Estel's heart cried when he felt his friend tremble. "Rest, mellon nin. I am here." The Mirkwood Prince sighed wearily and reluctantly complied. His rest was not untroubled though. Many times Estel had to comfort his friend as he whined and stirred in his sleep.

They remained thus for a long time but eventually the call of a bird shattered the silence. It was Glorfindel's warning. Tears blurred Estel's vision as he gently shook Legolas awake. The wounded elf woke with a startled curse. "He comes!" whined Legolas clutching at Estel's tunic. Aragorn reluctantly pulled away from his friends clutching hands.

"I must go," whispered the man. Legolas' gaze found Aragorn's and he nodded slowly.

"Will you not help me before you go?" The elf's face was carefully devoid of emotion though Estel saw the deep pain flicker in his eyes when the man shook his head. "Then go. And remember me as I once was." Estel was unable to reply for Glorfindel's calls were becoming more and more urgent. Without another word the man stood and fled.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! This chapter has been a nightmare! The bad guy is going to be an original character without a Tolkien name. This was the nightmare part because I wanted to used one of Tolkien's characters but couldn't find one that would fit the story. I'm very sorry if this upsets you but I can't help it. On the upside three cheers for Triolet who noticed Estel's maturity shifts. I'm doing my best to have the name Aragorn stand for his kingly maturity, while Estel stands for his 22 year old maturity. Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter.

I do not own LOTR.

Chapter 3

"Ada!" screamed Elrohir as loudly as his parched throat would allow. He quickly slid from Glorfindel's trembling mount and nearly fell himself when his legs shook too badly to hold his weight. Elrohir opened his mouth to call for his father again when Lord Elrond threw open Imladris' doors and came running, half a dozen healers on his heels.

"Elrohir, ion nin! Where are the others? Are they hurt?" Elrond gripped his son's upper arms tightly. "Are _you_ hurt?"

"I'm fine, Ada. So are the others. But Legolas is not. He has been captured by a large band of orcs."

"Orcs?" asked Elrond bewildered. He couldn't imagine Legolas being foolish enough to be caught by the stupid creatures. Elrohir nodded emphatically banishing Elrond's doubt.

"Ada, we must hurry to them. They are torturing Legolas and have been for sometime." Tears started to stream down Elrohir's exhausted face.

"How many?" asked Elrond gently, starting to manoeuvre his son towards the buildings.

"Two score," replied Elrohir, digging in his heels even as Elrond tried to pull him farther along. "Ada they are clever, much more clever than normal orcs. This much we could tell immediately." Elrond nodded distractedly.

"Elrohir, please come to the healing rooms that I might tend to you."

"Ada, no!" snapped Elrohir angrily. "We need to mobilize now. Legolas doesn't have much longer. Please, Ada, I am fine. Fetch me a new horse and I will lead you to the others. Then after you help Legolas you can tend to me." Elrond hesitated but he loved Legolas as much as any of his sons. The elven lord turned to one of the trailing healers.

"Carry word of this to Lord Erestor," ordered Elrond. "Then gather all of the warriors not on patrol for they are to go on a rescue mission. Tell Erestor to recall all patrols and have them guard Imladris." The healer hurried off to do her lord's bidding. Elrond turned to his son. "How long will it take us to get there?"

"Four hours on fresh horses," replied Elrohir. "I made it in two hours by switching horses." Elrond nodded.

"Soon we shall have Legolas safe and the orcs dead."

* * *

"How bad is he, Estel?" asked Glorfindel softly, when the man rejoined the elves. Aragorn considered for long moment.

"He will not last long. I fear he may die even with Elrond's help." Glorfindel nodded but did not reply.

"Look there," whispered Elladan. "Is that an Istar?" The others studied the ancient man striding towards Legolas with purpose. His nose was not quite as impressive as Gandalf's, but his black beard more than surpassed the grey wizard. "I have never seen an Istar wearing green before. Have you Glorfindel?" The eldest twin glanced over at his companion and was startled by the sheer hatred in the other's visage.

"I have never seen one but I have heard of one," hissed Glorfindel watching as the old man surveyed Legolas coldly. Legolas was trying to keep the fear from his face but was failing. "He is one of the Istari who have fallen to darkness. Once he was similar to Radagast. He cared for the animals and trees. He could speak to them and give them the gift of elven intelligence."

Glorfindel fell silent when the wizard touched Legolas. The younger elf sobbed in terror of the darkness he could feel in the wizard. Laughing, the wizard withdrew his hand from Legolas' cheek and stepped away to talk to the orcs.

"When war broke out he decided that he had the power to turn orcs into social beings and therefore reason with them. His evil was born of goodness. When he entered the orcs' minds to gift them with intelligence they corrupted him. He gave them the ability to reason beyond their kind. They made him sadistic."

"What's his name?" asked Aragorn, fury in his eyes.

"Vilslodum." The companions turned their attention to Legolas and his capture when they heard Legolas cry again. The wizard's words were too soft for them to hear but they could judge the Istar's words by Legolas' reactions.

* * *

"Saes, lord," begged Legolas. "I do not know anything of Isildur's heir! I thought the line stamped out decades ago!" Vilslodum studied the wounded elf critically.

"You lie," remarked the wizard quietly. "And you lie well. I would not know it if I did not know that you are the Prince of Mirkwood." Legolas began to shake his head desperately.

"The Prince? No, I am not he! I am a simple craftsman on my way to Rivendell to make a new home." Vilslodum laughed at Legolas' desperate lies.

"We shall see in a moment." replied the wizard. Slowly he knelt beside the trembling elf and placed his hand, palm down, on Legolas' forehead. Legolas gazed at him with wide frightened eyes for a moment before his keen stare dimmed. Suddenly the young elf began to scream in the most awful agony ever experienced on middle-earth. He writhed and tried to pull away but the orcs held him under the smiling wizard's hand.

* * *

Estel closed his eyes tightly when he heard his friend screech. He turned his back on the scene in an attempt to make it go away. "I should have killed him," whispered Aragorn in an agony of shame.

"Estel!" screamed Legolas in pained madness. Tears streaked down Aragorn's face when he heard his name being called in plea.

"He asked you to kill him?" asked Glorfindel, his mouth close to Estel's ear so that he could be heard without calling out.

"He begged me to but I was afraid," sobbed Estel. Glorfindel's eyes were as hard and cold as marble when he glanced back at the screaming Prince. His calloused warrior's hand found Estel's shoulder in a comforting grip.

"Tis not your fault young one," hissed the ancient elf in the human's ear. "He is glad to protect you." Estel shook his head.

"He would not have asked me to end him if that were the case," replied Estel, his voice hoarse with tears.

"He asked you to protect you. As any warrior would have done." Glorfindel winced Legolas stopped screaming. A quick glance told the reborn warrior that the younger elf was waging war in his own mind. Elladan crept over to sit beside them.

"The wizard grows frustrated," whispered the elven twin. "He no longer smiles." Glorfindel nodded then gestured for Elladan to move away.

"Legolas does not need you guilt, Estel. He needs your hope." Aragorn looked up at Glorfindel and nodded.

"Then he shall have it."

* * *

Legolas sobbed in relief when the Istar finally stopped probing his mind for details. The pain of the struggle had wearied him greatly, but he had managed to protect Estel's identity just not his own.

"I knew you were a filthy liar," jeered Vilslodum in his ear. "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. What a prize." The wizard laughed softly. "If any know of Isildur's heir it is you. I had hope to catch one of the half-blood twins but you will do. Tell me the truth and I will simply have my orcs slit your throat. It will be quick, clean, much more than you can hope for if you _don't_ tell me." Legolas was thankful that the wizard did not know how good that bargain sounded to his battered ears. He would have accepted in a heartbeat if the evil Istar was not asking after Estel.

Estel. The hope of man, born of the cursed blood of Isildur. But hope was often born of tragedy. In these darkening times he was also the hope of the elves. Legolas understood that if Sauron triumphed here it would not be long before he conquered Valinor. It was because of these things that he had the courage to die here, in whatever way Vilslodum decreed. For the hope of all.

"I know nothing of the traitor's line." whispered Legolas, hating every word even as it passed his lips. "Gondor will have a Steward until the day the Dark Lord falls." Legolas' grey-blue eyes never flickered when he saw the rage building in the Istar. He didn't cringe when the wizard reached forward. He certainly screamed when he felt the evil enter his mind and soul.

* * *

Elrond pulled heavily on the reins of his plunging battle horse as a sound reached his sensitive ears. Elrohir, too, halted when he heard it. "I have never heard a scream such as that," whispered Elrond, trying to ignore his sudden earache.

"What in Mordor are they doing to him?" asked Elrohir, his voice stricken with fear.

"We must hurry if only to halt Legolas' agony."

* * *

Estel and the others watched in growing horror as the wizard continued to search their friend for information. "By the Valar," whispered Glorfindel hoarsely. He could feel the suffering rolling off Legolas in waves. His hands trembled as he strung his longbow and notched an arrow.

"What are you doing?" asked Elladan, his face white with grief.

"I can not let this continue," replied Glorfindel. "But nor will I put you two in danger by attempting an assault. Legolas will attempt to sail after this. But I think only death will heal his wounds. 'Tis better he be given a quick death by one who loves him." Glorfindel pulled back the arrow until the fletching touched the corner of his mouth. "I am sorry," whispered the warrior.

Legolas could feel Vilslodum breaching the walls he had built around his memories of Estel. He knew he didn't have much time before the Istar knew everything. He could feel the wretched Istar wrapped deep within his being, so much so that Legolas couldn't tell where the evil began and the good ended. All he wanted was the Istar gone from his mind, gone from his spirit. He yearned for it like he had never desired before. Then an awful agony erupted in his chest. Legolas screamed again as the pain poured through his soul. Then darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Glorfindel slowly lowered the bow. His heart pounded with the realization of what had just happened.

"Why has the wizard stopped?" asked Elladan nervously. "He does not look happy. In fact he looks puzzled."

"He looks mad to me," replied Aragorn. "Look at how he stares at nothing, yet his mouth moves endlessly." Glorfindel nodded in agreement. He did not care about the wizard, though. He cared for the young elf laying motionless in the midst of a sea of orcs. He cared about the way Legolas' eyes had slid closed when the wizard fell back. He cared that he could no longer sense Legolas as a living thing.

The orcs stared dumbfounded at the wizard and elf. Finally the orc leader shook himself. "Take the Master to his tent," ordered the orc. "It may be that this is just a spell or some such. As for the elf…leave it. I don't want anyone touching it. There's something strange about the thing now." The other orcs nodded and turned to go. They all skirted Legolas as though he had the plague. When they had all gone Glorfindel stood warily.

"You two stay here." commanded Glorfindel. "I'm going to go see if Legolas is alive or dead."

"What if he is mad like the wizard?" asked Elladan miserably. Glorfindel closed his eyes.

"Saes. Speak not the possibility."

* * *

"Ready your weapons," whispered Elrond. "We will be upon them in one half hour." The elven lord's eyes travelled along the column of warriors. They were all grim and joyless. They would kill and die without a second thought today because one of their own was trapped. Legolas may have been born in Mirkwood but he practiced with the Rivendell warriors enough that he knew the names and birthdays not only of the soldiers but of their families too. Blood would be spelt this day.

* * *

Glorfindel knelt beside the younger elf and gently brushed away the silken hair, revealing Legolas' fair but bruised face. "Penneth nin? Can you hear me dear one?" Glorfindel paused but received no signal from the wounded elf. Glorfindel gently turned Legolas onto his back so that he could look for life-threatening wounds. At the movement Legolas moaned softly. Glorfindel gave Legolas a gentle shake. "Can you hear me?"

"Glory?" asked Legolas, opening pain filled eyes. Legolas's hands came up to clutch at his chest. "It burns," moaned Legolas pitifully. "The darkness burns." Glorfindel frowned at the words.

"What do you mean, penneth?" asked Glorfindel, gently raising Legolas' head so that he could drink his fill from the wineskin. Legolas turned his face away.

"My spirit. It feels as though the darkness has tore it apart." Glorfindel hesitated then reached towards Legolas with his own spirit. The hardened warrior would have happily screamed at what he found. Legolas' rejection of the wizard had destroyed the Istar's mind but at great cost to himself. Where the wizard had integrated with Legolas' spirit there were great slash marks in the elf's soul. The only thing holding the elf's soul together was the pain. The pain and the sacrifice.

"We will fix this young one." murmured Glorfindel tearfully. "We will fix this and all will be well. Perhaps Elrond will let you and his sons go on a hunt together. That will be grand will it not?" Legolas did not reply other than to press his face against Glorfindel's side.

"What do we have here?" questioned a rough but intelligent voice. Glorfindel slowly raised his eyes to the orc leader's face.

"We have a very angry Balrog Slayer hungry for vengeance," replied Glorfindel evenly. He started to stand but Legolas clung to him all the harder.

"Do not let them get at me!" pled Legolas, desperation in his voice. "I can hold my oath no longer. Do not make me break my oath!" Glorfindel started to soothe the terrified elf when suddenly a shadow fell over them. The orc leader in front of them fell to the ground without a sound while all around them shrieks filled the air. "I will not tell! I will not tell!" cried Legolas deliriously. Glorfindel quickly scooped the young elf into his arms and leaned against a tree whispering reassurance.

* * *

When Estel saw the arrows block out the sun he felt as though he had awoken too late from a nightmare. Orcs were falling where they stood in the field but it was not enough to satisfy Aragorn's thirst for vengeance. Silver light flashed upon his brows as he unsheathed his sword and screamed a mighty war cry. Elladan watched in stunned awe as the future King of Gondor leapt into battle, dodging stray arrows as he slew.

Elrond saw his foster child battling the ferocious orcs and felt a quickening in his blood that he had not felt since the Last Alliance. Blood flew through the air as Elrond sliced the head from a charging orc. He spun agilely upon his heel and thrust his gleaming sword through the scarred bosom of the next orc. The elven lord's momentum never paused as he ripped out his blade with a sickening crunch of bone and cartilage and turned to cut the throat of another orc.

Elrohir's bow twanged repeatedly as he shot down orc after orc. He quickly back-pedalled as a cluster of orcs tried to overrun his position. There were too many to be shot down at once though and Elrohir was forced to parry a sword stroke with his bow. The wood splintered under his fingers and showered him with fragments of sharp wood. The blow stunned him but not his attacker and Elrohir cried in pain as he felt a sword bite deeply into his arm. He cried again when the orc ripped its blade from his arm and started to strike a killing blow. A killing blow that never came, for suddenly Aragorn was pushing Elrohir out of harm's way. Aragorn's eyes shone with a steely glint as he parted the orc from his arms in one easy blow.

"Elrohir! Go find Glorfindel and see what you can do to help Legolas!" ordered Aragorn. Elrohir nodded and darted away, clutching his arm tight to his chest. Aragorn watched him go sadly but then turned back to the fight with a fury unseen in gentle Estel.

* * *

Glorfindel sung quietly as he watched the bloodshed through narrowed eyes. Legolas had long since fell silent though Glorfindel did not perceive this as a good thing. Now he just lay still watching the battle with strangely empty eyes. Empty except for the pain. There was always pain in his eyes.

Neither elf moved when Elrohir appeared beside them. "The battle is almost over," said the youngest twin earnestly. "Let me see Legolas that I might tend his wounds." Glorfindel shook his head.

"Leave him be. Run and get your Adar." Elrohir hesitated but then did as he was told. The screams of the dying had finally stopped when Elrond found Glorfindel. The golden haired Balrog Slayer was still singing a comforting tune to Legolas though Elrond didn't think the younger was listening.

"I need you to lay him down, Glorfindel." Again the ancient warrior shook his head.

"There is nothing you can do Elrond," whispered Glorfindel. For the first time since Gondolin had fallen tears were running down Glorfindel's face. "He is hurt beyond healing." Elrond shook his head and knelt beside the pair. He gently began to pry Glorfindel's hands from Legolas.

"Then let me ease his pain," replied Elrond, his voice trembling despite his efforts to keep it steady.

"No," whispered Legolas, surprising them all. "Your pain relievers are drugs. I do not wish to spend my last hours in a stupor."

"They will ease your pain," comforted Glorfindel. "Would you not rather die in comfort than pain?"

"I have suffered enough pain this day," replied Legolas raspingly. "All I want is to see the sun rise once more. See it and appreciate it." Legolas sighed deeply. "But it burns too badly. My soul will not survive so long." Glorfindel tightened his hold on his dying companion. "Call Aragorn. I wish to speak with him."

A/N-Have I mentioned this chapter was a nightmare? This is by no means the last chapter or second to last chapter. Oh and please review! Lots of love if you do!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-okay here is the next chapter! Sorry its so short and late but we had severe weather here so I couldn't upload. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Estel picked his way through the battlefield as gingerly as a stag testing the ground for fragile branches that could alert a hunter to its presence. Estel did not want to be noticed by any, especially his dearest friend. Legolas lay silently in Glorfindel's lap as the twins held his hands and Elrond stroked his hair. Aragorn already knew in his heart that his friend was dying in slow agony. Elrond glanced up noticing his youngest son for the first time. Estel's steps were reluctant as his father gestured for him to come forward.

Legolas' eyes flickered open when Estel knelt beside him. "Estel?" asked the Prince softly, his relief at seeing his friend uninjured reflected in his voice. Estel simply nodded, unsure of what he should say to the friend who had given so much for him. "I meant to see you crowned," whispered the wounded elf. "I am sorry I will not see you shine in that moment." Estel shook his head.

"I am not sure that is what I want anymore," said the young man falteringly. "I don't want to be king. Not if this is the price.

"Shame on you, Aragorn son of Arathorn." replied Legolas severely though the sting of his words was lessened by a comforting smile. Estel couldn't help but notice that the smile was forced, as though such a thing was foreign to his friend now. "You always knew lives would be lost in your endeavour. But that many more would be saved." Estel was already shaking his head.

"Not you, brother of my heart. I never thought you would die." Aragorn stopped when he noticed that Legolas' face had twisted in a grimace of pain. The twins winced from the pressure of his grip on their hands. A soft cry escaped the dying elf. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" cried Estel as his friend writhed.

"It is not your fault Estel," whispered Glorfindel, frowning. "There is poison in his wounds. You must speak quickly when this passes. He will be tired." Estel nodded and gently took his mellon from the warrior. Legolas calmed in his arms. His eyes sought Estel's.

"Promise me," demanded Legolas with as much convection as his weakness would allow. "Promise me you will become the King of Gondor. Swear that you will listen to Elrond and the others as they try to council you in your grief." Estel wanted to deny his friend and flee from the terrifyingly reality this day had shone him but Aragorn understood that to deny his friend now would be to deny his friendship.

"I swear," pledged Aragorn quietly. Legolas nodded content that Sauron had lost the day. Elrond gently began to inspect the young elf's wounds.

"If I bind these they will not hurt so badly," murmured the elven lord a query in his voice. Again Legolas nodded, knowing Elrond's need to heal anything that was broken. Legolas tried not to cry out as Elrond began the painful task. Glorfindel slowly moved away from the group, his face a pensive mask. He approached the company commander and forced his voice to work.

"How many casualties?" The warrior tore his gaze away from the fallen prince.

"None have died though we have many wounded. Elrohir spoke the truth when he said the orcs were superior to others. If he had not told us I wager half of our force would lay dead and the other wounded." Again the elf's eyes strayed to the huddled group on the ground. "I have ordered that the soldiers be ready to move at a moment's notice." Glorfindel nodded in appreciation of the elf's thorough work. Glorfindel turned to return to his lord's side when the other elf's gentle cough stopped him. The elf shifted nervously then voiced his question in apologetic tones. "Were we too late?" Glorfindel considered for a long moment before nodding regretfully.

* * *

Elrond stopped his work for the last time as Legolas stifled another cry. "Ada please," begged Elladan. "You're causing him more pain than you are relieving." Elrond nodded sadly.

"But if I do not bandage his wounds he will bleed out."

"Then let him," hissed Glorfindel in the healer's ear. "He is for the Halls. Don't make him suffer longer than necessary." Elrond nodded in agreement. Fortunately Legolas was not listening to their talk. He was anxiously probing the agonizing cuts in his soul. They seemed larger to him, almost as if the wounds were eating at his soul like a foul acid. Legolas understood the truth even as the pain intensified. His gasp of pain caused his lungs to catch and he began to cough. Elladan helped him to sit up until he became to weak to cough any longer. The twin's expression was grim as he gently wiped the blood from Legolas' mouth and hands.

"My friend can you breathe deeply?" asked Elrohir, dreading the answer. Legolas shook his head even as he began to cough again.

"I feel as though I am drowning," gasped the wounded elf between coughs. Elladan gently put his ear to Legolas' chest and heard the eerie sound of fluid sloshing in his friend's lungs. When Elladan felt certain Legolas was too preoccupied with coughing to listen he quickly told his brothers what he had heard.

"Something has broken inside of him?" asked Aragorn, horror stricken.

"The poison," said Elrond tunelessly. "It is causing him to drown in his own blood." Legolas stopped coughing long enough to vomit the red fluid that was choking him. Under the blood his lips were blue. Estel pulled him close when the fit had passed and Legolas was breathing shakily. It wouldn't be long before he began to cough again.

"Legolas, mellon nin, can you hear me?" asked Estel. Legolas nodded weakly.

"What is happening to me?" asked the young elf beginning to choke again. He had hoped to die quietly without much fuss or additional pain, but the poison was swiftly stealing that hope. His lungs burned with agony and he couldn't get enough air to keep the world from spinning dizzily.

"Do you trust me?" asked Estel, deliberately ignoring the heart rending question. Aragorn held his friend tight as he coughed and struggled to breathe.

"Yes," gasped Legolas.

"Then stop fighting it. Don't let yourself cough." Aragorn closed his eyes when he felt his friend obey though his chest still bucked and laboured for breath. Aragorn listened as Legolas' wheeze became a gurgle. The blonde elf's knuckles were white as he gripped the twins' hands in his final agony. Elrond watched as Legolas' eyes began to close though he still struggled against death. Finally the terrible gurgling sound that had filled the forest for the last several minutes ceased. The elves listened as the Mirkwood Prince's valiant heart faltered and stopped. Aragorn felt it stop rather than heard it.

Glorfindel closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to over flow the sting in his eyes. Elrond looked the sky and prayed for the Valar to safeguard the son that was not his. Elladan released Legolas' hand and went to kneel beside his brothers. He pulled them both to his side so that they weep in a comforting embrace while he turned his face away so that they could not see the tears that fled down his face, though they felt his sobs. The gathered warriors offered their prayers and tears as they looked upon their dead comrade.

As Estel cried he wondered whether the King of Mirkwood would sail or fade. With his wife already lost to the sea Thranduil would not be able to withstand another loss. 'Without Thranduil's iron resolve Mirkwood will fall to ruin,' thought Estel sadly. An entire elven empire sacrificed for the sake of one man's life. Estel was sorry that he had ever been born.

It was his fault that the Prince was dead and that the King would soon follow. His fault that middle earth would perish under Sauron's evil hand.

Estel never noticed that his grief was quickly transforming into rage. He didn't notice the diamond hard determination that was filling his breast. He knew only that Mirkwood would not fall while he drew breath. He knew that one day he would throw Sauron down from his dark thrown in revenge for Legolas' pain. He knew that in trying to destroy a threat Sauron had actually created the greatest menace to his power ever to walk the earth. Sauron _would_ fall if it was the last thing that Aragorn did in life. He would.

* * *

When Glorfindel opened his eyes it was only because of the sudden power he felt arcing through the air. The ancient warrior's knowing eyes quickly read the thoughts racing through young Estel's mind. A sly grin stole its way over his face as a plan began to take form in the warrior's cunning mind. Glorfindel took a step forward to put the plan in motion but stopped. He needed Elrond's permission first. He also needed Elladan's and Elrohir's because in all honestly Glorfindel knew he had no right to make the decision himself. That thought wiped the smile from his face. Nonetheless the twice born warrior tapped Elrond on the shoulder and gestured for him to find somewhere secluded to talk. Then he pulled the twins up from Legolas' body, though he was careful not to disturb Aragorn. Aragorn's roll in this was to grieve.

A/N-Before you do anything rash such as track me down and kill me re-read the second paragraph from the bottom. It contains a clue that will make you very happy. Its not the clue you think it is. And please tune in for the next chapter. It will blow you away and make you dance.

Maiden.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-okay before I say anything else I just have to say THANK YOU! I received some of the most amazing reviews ever when I expected flames. My beautiful, lovely reviewers you give colour to the black and white portrait of my life. Okay no more mush. I'm a little late because of family issues. I'm sorry but some things take precedence. This is the second to last chapter (I think). There will be an update after the last chapter to tell you a little about my next fic. That's the news! Enjoy Ch. 5.

Chapter 5

Aragorn had never wept so bitterly in his life. He had not spared any tears for himself when Elrond had told him of his heritage. He had not wept when he had learned the tragic tale of his father's death. Estel wept now. He heard the twins and Elrond leave but he spared them no thought. They mattered not at all, at least not right now. Right now Aragorn had to purge his soul of grief. Grief would not help him conquer the Shadow. Vengeance would.

* * *

"Glorfindel, what is the meaning of this?" asked Elrond miserably. He slipped his hands into his sons' trembling fingers. "Can it not wait until we care for Legolas' body?" Glorfindel bowed slightly to his lord.

"It can't wait, Elrond." he hesitated, wondering how to breach the subject of the gathering. Elrond nodded for him to go on. Glorfindel sighed. "Lord, you know my past. You know that I was sent to Middle Earth by the Valar to protect you and your own." Elrond nodded tiredly.

"Yes, Glorfindel, we know. Why is this so important?" Glorfindel winced at his friend's dejected voice. If Estel was hope then Elrond was perseverance. Even when Celebrian had sailed Elrond had held his composure.

"The Valar understood how difficult it would be to safeguard a family of warriors." replied Glorfindel, plastering on a confident expression. They decided it would be wisdom to give me a very special gift. A one time only gift." Elrond shrugged uncaringly.

"What gift?"

"The gift to kindle life where death resides." The twins gazed at the ancient warrior, hope in their eyes.

"What are you saying, Glory?" asked Elrohir, his voice soft with awe. Glorfindel glanced away from Elrohir's young face, suddenly second guessing himself.

"I can bring Legolas back from Mandos' halls."

"Then why haven't you?" demanded Elladan. Elrond's visage mirrored his son's impatience. Then he saw the torment in Glorfindel's eyes.

"The gift was meant for one of us." Glorfindel shrugged.

"I don't know. That's the thorn on the rose. I just don't know." The elves were silent while they digested Glorfindel's words.

"So if we save Legolas, we could be sacrificing ourselves," asked Elladan. His eyes were trained on the weeping man and the still body of his friend. Glorfindel nodded.

"You and Elrohir are the ones I'm most concerned for. But even Elrond can get hurt." Elrond was silent. He cared not the least for his own life. His sons would grieve for him but they would move on. They saw Glorfindel as a father figure. The ancient warrior could fill the gap left in the twins lives if Elrond died. But the twins couldn't bear to lose each other. If one son died the other would surely follow. And Elrond knew that he would not survive the death of his sons.

"What about Arwen?" asked Elrohir. "Is she in danger?"

"It is unlikely," replied Glorfindel. "but not impossible."

"Elrohir?" asked Elladan quietly. His brother looked at him. "You know that I love you. You know that I would fade if something were to happen to you. And I know that the same is true for you." Elladan looked to the ground, tears sparkling in his jade eyes. "But I think I would fade anyway if we didn't help Legolas when he needed us." Elrohir embraced his brother.

"Tis a decision that surely rends my heart but one that I make willingly. We must help Legolas." The brother's looked to Elrond.

"Ada?" Elrond felt his own eyes start to burn with pride at his sons courage. He wordlessly nodded. In gazing at the family Glorfindel remembered why he had agreed to bear the pain of Middle Earth again. It was because of altruistic families such as these. It was because hope lived here.

"Elladan, I want you and Elrohir take the warriors and Estel home. Don't tell them about what we have spoken of. Let them think Elrond and I stayed to tend to Legolas."

"What about you and Ada?" asked Elrohir. Glorfindel's eyes narrowed.

"We will be fighting the most difficult battle in the history of Arda."

Glorfindel watched through narrowed eyes as the twins and the warriors rode away to Imladris. There had been much muttering from the warriors but they had left without many questions. Glorfindel turned to Elrond. "Mellon nin, I need you to treat Legolas' wounds as well as you may. I doubt that I will have the strength to heal any but the most grievous wounds." Elrond nodded and set to work, his hands moving deftly.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" asked Elrond when he noticed that Glorfindel had settled upon the ground to meditate. Glorfindel rubbed his hand across his face.

"Construct two litters. I will be very weak when this is over. I want to be prepared in case Legolas is still hurt." Elrond nodded as he wiped blood and dirt from the Prince's body.

"How dangerous is this?" asked Elrond, his voice quiet and pensive. Glorfindel blinked.

"You may be carrying home two corpses," replied Glorfindel forcing a laugh. Elrond's fingers hesitated in their work.

"I am finished treating Legolas' wounds," said Elrond a moment later. Glorfindel nodded and laid a hand upon the Prince's breast. No words were exchanged as Glorfindel fell away from his corporeal form.

* * *

The golden warrior blinked as he studied the area around him. The sea beneath his feet was choppy and slate grey though Glorfindel did not feel its cool touch. Glorfindel tensed when he realized he was not alone.

"I did not expect to see you here for some time, Glorfindel son of the Golden Flower." The warrior shuddered when he heard the unfamiliar timber of a male elf. He turned slowly and spied an elf that looked remarkably like Celeborn. Glorfindel forced a charming grin.

"I didn't expect to return here ever again Mandos." he replied, shooting a quick glance towards the coral gates of the Vala's hall. "Fortunately though I'm only here for a swift jaunt." Glorfindel watched the Vala's face for any sign of emotion. "You have an elf here, a young one. It is not his time yet." Mandos quirked an eyebrow at Glorfindel's statement.

"That is not for you to decide, elf." Glorfindel smiled again but he could feel the hairs on his neck dancing on end.

"The Valar themselves gave me that right. Did you fail to receive that message?" Mandos laughed heartily at Glorfindel's gall.

"It was that kind of cheekiness that got you killed before." Glorfindel licked his lips.

"I always thought it was a balrog that killed me. Perhaps I was mistaken."

"Mistaken indeed."

"Are you going to let me pass?"

"Yes." Glorfindel again glanced at the closed coral gates. Mandos followed his gaze and sighed.

"Beware of failure, golden one. Your friend is severely wounded." Mandos toyed with a ring upon his finger. "If you fail he will sleep until the world ends" Glorfindel gasped in shock.

"But that is not fair! Are the kind and just not rewarded any longer?" Mandos laughed bitterly.

"I can not admit him to Valinor in his state. He would break the magic of that place. But nor can I heal him." Mandos gestured and the coral gates began to swing open. "You are the brave one's only hope. But ware the distance to the gate. Your strength may fail you." Glorfindel cut a bow and began to walk forward. The second his foot crossed the threshold to Mandos' Halls Glorfindel felt his strength begin to wane. A soft groan escaped his lips as he realized that Legolas would likely be kept with those unfortunate elf who had been turned into the first orcs. That was very far away.

Quickly, Glorfindel started to run in the hopes that travelling faster would make up for the energy lost by sprinting. Glorfindel passed long rows of fluffy white beds that held the sleeping dead. He even spotted a trusted captain of his that had been slain by an orc's arrow, but he steadfastly ignored the noble elf. Legolas was needed more in life than the good captain.

Finally Glorfindel found the beloved prince. His face was as pale as it had been but thankfully his unclad body was unmarred by wounds. Glorfindel cried out in joy even as he felt his legs begin to tremble. He desperately wanted to rest but he knew that resting would only drain his spirits strength. Glorfindel's hands quaked as he gathered the limp Prince into his arms and ran with him.

Slowly the gate came back into view but even as he ran Glorfindel knew that he would not make it. Exhaustion made him stumble more than step, and gasp instead of breathe. Glorfindel felt despair gnaw at his resolve as his legs buckled beneath him and his knees cracked into the marble floor. Desperately Glorfindel began to crawl, dragging Legolas along with him.

"Do not falter now!" cried Mandos as the golden warrior ground to a halt. "Tis only a little farther!"

"I can't," moaned Glorfindel cradling Legolas to his chest. "I am too weak." Mandos' visage hardened for a millisecond before it resumed its customary deadpan.

"Die then. Twill not be long afore you are allowed into Valinor." Mandos studied the limp form in Glorfindel's arms. "Do not worry about Legolas. He will be none the wiser to what has happened. Perhaps his dreams are pleasant. Perhaps not." Glorfindel bristled at the Vala's brusque attitude.

"That is not his fate!" snapped Glorfindel, feeling strength kindle itself in his bones. "His fate is to be a great warrior, bringing pride to our people!" With each word Glorfindel crawled a little farther. "His fate is to laugh and sing until it is time for him to sail. His fate is to bring joy and comfort to Estel." Glorfindel's voice was a mere whisper as he struggled. "His fate is to conquer the darkness that divides the world!" gasped the worn out warrior even as he collapsed into the bliss of nothingness.

* * *

Elrond knew something was wrong. He swiftly abandoned his work on the litters and rushed to Legolas. The young elf was still as cold and still as he had been. Elrond left his side and went to Glorfindel.

"Ai! Valar, no!" wailed Elrond as he realized that his dear friend had stopped breathing. The healer in Elrond promptly subdued his inherent dismay and began checking for signs of life.

No pulse.

No breath.

Elrond reached to his friend searching for a spirit.

No spirit.

He was dead. "Ai!" cried Elrond again, this time in heartbreak. "Glorfindel, gwador nin, saes! Come back to the realm of life. Saes!" Elrond hurriedly set his friend on his back and began chest compressions, all the while reaching out with his spirit searching for Glorfindel's lost one. A desperate prayer formed on Elrond's lips as he got not response from his friend.

As the last word formed on the air, Elrond felt life stir in Glorfindel. His pulse was weak but steady and Elrond began to sob in relief. After ensuring that Glorfindel was breathing well on his own, the lord of Imladris checked on Legolas. He was still deathly pale but Elrond could hear his shaky breaths. Breaths that did not accompany the gurgle of blood. A quick checked proved that Legolas' mortal wounds had been healed. Elrond sent his thanks to whomever had helped Glorfindel.

A/N-okay I know this has a lot of Glorfindel in it but he was the only one suited to the job. We'll pick up on Estel in the epilogue. If there's anything you don't understand review it so that I'll be sure to explain that. There are a few things that need explaining and I know most of them but not all. Thank you all for your support. Please review!

Maiden


	6. Epilogue

A/N- It has been forever since I updated but with volleyball back in season I simply don't have the time to update. But worry not! I'm going to start writing _before_ I read other people's stories. Hopefully doing that will help with updating. Now without further ado!

The Epilogue

Elrond swayed wearily in the saddle as he lead Glorfindel's and Legolas' mounts back to Imladris. Tied to the horses' saddles were makeshift litters bearing the wounded elves. Glorfindel's usually spirited mount plodded slowly in the wake of Elrond's destrier. The horse's sweat lathered flanks gave testament to its exhaustion from the previous ride. Elrond clucked his tongue softly. "Come, mellons nin. 'Tis only a little farther." Legolas' equally fatigued mount flicked its ears once before speeding up its trudging pace.

Elrond smiled when he rounded the next bend and caught sight of a pair of startled guards. They were obviously young, else they would have known Elrond was coming. "My lord!" cried one of the elves. Elrond patted the air reassuringly.

"I am fine. My companions however are in grave danger. Hurry ahead of me and tell the healers to be ready." One of the elves nodded, dipped a bow, and ran on. The other elf fell in beside Elrond.

* * *

"You are not leaving, Estel!" snapped Elladan angrily. "Ada would never allow and nor will I!" The young elven lord glanced at his twin for support, which was given readily. Aragorn stood before them dressed in a heavy green travelling cloak, with a pack slung over his shoulder. His eyes were hard with determination.

"Yes. I am," said Aragorn calmly. "And you have no right to stop me. Its time that I joined the ranger's as my heritage demands." Elrohir's eyes flashed with warning.

"Have you so easily forgotten, brother, that someone is searching for you? That someone is willing to torture and kill just for a lead on Isildur's heir?" Pain flickered across the young man's face.

"I have not forgotten!" shouted Aragorn. "That is why I must go! What if it is you next time, or Elladan? What then?" Elrohir opened his mouth to reply but Aragorn cut him off. "Do you expect me to let Legolas' death go unpunished? I will not! He died to protect the King of Gondor! He did not die to protect a coward who hides among elves for protection." Elladan swiftly halted his twin's furious words with a calming hand on his shoulder.

"You are right, Estel. But you are wrong too." Aragorn started to retort but Elladan glared him to silence. "You must go, for it is your destiny to be king. But you must not go now. Legolas does not need to be avenged. He gave his life willingly to end the threat to you. You at least owe him enough to be there when he is given back to nature." Aragorn considered for a moment but then shook his head.

"That could take weeks. Thranduil will not arrive for some time." Elladan nodded.

"You owe him that," he replied steadily. Aragorn hesitated again but finally dropped his bag to the ground.

"I guess I'm staying."

* * *

Had Elrond been aware of his son's coversation he would have been proud of their maturity. But he didn't know for he was busy organizing the dozen healers who scrambled about him. Glorfindel and Legolas were still unconscious. Legolas was in a deep coma while Glorfindel had developed a murderous fever. Glorfindel tossed and turned and cried out for Gondolin's rescue. Elrond's heart burned when he heard his friend's desperate cries. Elrond glanced up at one of the junior healers.

"Go and fetch my sons. Tell them nothing though! Twill be too complex to explain. It will be better if they see it." The healer nodded and set down the gauze she was preparing. Elrond forgot about her when he heard Glorfindel shout again.

"Flee, my love!" cried the warrior frantically. "Find the tunnels and flee. Take as many with you as you may!"

"Glorfindel? Mellon nin, can you hear me?" Glorfindel's wild eyes came into focus for just a second.

"Elrond! Mellon nin, saes, the city is burning! You must help me protect our retreat! Saes, the balrog is coming!"

"Glorfindel, listen to me." murmured Elrond soothingly. "There is no balrog. It has long since been slain." Glorfindel shook his head violently.

"It comes Elrond! Gondolin burns beneath its feet! You must help me defend the children from it!" Elrond sighed and shook his head. Glorfindel was too far gone to be reached. His fever would have to come down before the warrior was rational again.

"Ada?" asked a familiar voice. Elrond looked up to see his beloved sons standing beside him. It was Elrohir who had spoken. His eyes were on Glorfindel's thrashing form. "What has happened? Surely Glorfindel has not gone mad too?" Elrond shook his head and started to drag the trio from the room but Estel had caught sight of Legolas.

"Legolas?" asked Aragorn, his voice trembling and weak. His human eyes must have been tricking him for it almost looked as though Legolas was breathing. Aragorn stumbled forward and put quaking fingers on Legolas' throat. "By the gods," whispered the man, stunned. Elrond grabbed his son's arm and dragged him from the room.

"Ada, what happened?" asked Elladan, before anyone else could speak. Elrond sighed and pulled his family to several chairs that was always positioned outside the healing chambers.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning for Estel's sake," mumbled Elrond tiredly. He shifted nervously and began his tale.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Aragorn, his voice coloured with shock.

"Glorfindel didn't know if would succeed. It would not have been fair to you to get your hopes up only to crush them with failure." replied Elrond. Estel ran a hand through his hair, unsure whether to be angry or glad. He decided to be glad.

"When will Legolas awake?" Elrond shrugged unhappily.

"I don't know. Only Glorfindel can tell us that and he is delirious. I suppose we shall have to hope for the best."

And so they did. For two months and sixteen days they waited and hoped. Glorfindel's fever stayed so high that Elrond feared his friend's mind would be boiled away. The elves brought snow in every day from the mountain so that it could be packed on the warrior's body. Legolas lay silent and unmoving, responding to neither sound nor touch. The only break in the routine was when Thranduil arrived with a caravan of Mirkwood healers, who tried and failed to cure what Elrond could not.

"Do you think perhaps his soul is still with Mandos?" asked the elven king a week after his arrival. Elrond's eyes did not stray to the unconscious prince or to the eternally battling Glorfindel. Instead his eyes rested on his sons, who had curled up together on the one of the spare beds and slept.

"No. I think Legolas is sleeping off the trauma of past events. Glorfindel is trying to reacquaint himself with his body. But he can not get past his death. I do not know that the fever will ever break." Elrond's fingers toyed with a thread on his sleeve. "But if it will happen it had better happen soon. He can no longer fight the fever without nourishment. The broths we've been giving him are not nutritious enough to sustain him. He is dying." After that few words were spoken.

The day was cold and rainy when Legolas' eyes flickered open. He silently studied the proud figure standing by the window that he knew to be his father. His peacock blue eyes noticed the three figures sleeping on the bed bedside him. He noticed how much weight the twins had dropped, and how red their eyes were. But most of all he observed the young man who slept with an expression of tormented sadness on his face. He saw the dried tears, the ruffled clothes, the uncombed hair. He saw that and he knew that somehow he was alive. This was a scene he had saw many times before, usually when he had been badly wounded.

Legolas startled slightly at Glorfindel's moan of pain. "You shall not have them," declared the warrior tiredly. Legolas understood from the tone of voice that Glorfindel was badly wounded, perhaps dying.

"Hush, mellon nin," murmured a gentle voice. "The balrog did not get them." Elrond came into view stirring a mug of broth. "Drink this."

"Elrond?" asked Glorfindel, his eyes glazed with pain and fever. "Can you help me defeat this foe? I am weak and badly burned. Saes. Do not let it get the children." Elrond nodded compassionately.

"Drink this. It will give you the strength to best your foe." Glorfindel nodded and trustingly allowed Elrond to help his drink. Legolas tried to sit up to help comfort his friend but was thwarted by his weakness. Elrond froze at the movement. Slowly he turned and locked eyes with the struggling prince. "By the Valar," said Elrond calmly. "You are awake at last." Thranduil turned from the window eyeing Elrond curiously, wondering to whom he had spoken. The king's eyes followed Elrond's till they came to rest upon his son who tried again to sit up.

"Ion nin!" cried the king gleefully. "Legolas!" The prince started to speak but coughed on his dry throat. The king filled a glass of water and helped him to drink. When Legolas had had his fill Thranduil set the glass down and embrace his son.

"Ada? What happened? I do not remember Glorfindel being so sorely wounded." Thranduil stroked his son's hair joyfully.

"You remember?" asked Elrond when it seemed Thranduil had been stricken dumb with happiness. Legolas nodded a troubled expression on his face. "Is your soul whole?" Legolas started to nod again but stopped when he heard cries of delight.

"He is awake!" shouted Elrohir happily. Estel embraced his friend and began to weep in relief. It was several hours before the tumult of joy ebbed enough for Legolas to get a word in.

"Tell me what has happened since I died," commanded Legolas at one of the few conversation lulls. Elrond commenced upon the story reluctantly. When he had finished Legolas gazed at Glorfindel's weakened form, still thrashing weakly against his nightmare memories. "Let me touch him." The others looked surprised at the strange demand but complied by pushing the prince's bed closer to Glorfindel's. Legolas reached forward and placed his hand upon Glorfindel's emaciated chest. His eyes drifted shut and Estel cried out in fear that his friend had been lost to the coma again. His shout was silenced when Glorfindel began to calm. Elrond felt his friend's forehead.

"His fever has broken," said Elrond, wonderingly. Glorfindel's eyes came into focus, and for the first time in months the elves were able to see a spark of the old warrior. Legolas' eyes opened and he settled back contently. Glorfindel studied the room as Legolas had when he had first awoken.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," mumbled Glorfindel, shifting when he realized the room's attention was on him. Elrond patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"But no more," he replied confidently. Glorfindel nodded and his features lost their haunted look.

"I believe you," he responded. The warrior glanced at his severely atrophied muscles and skeletal frame. "Since it doesn't look like I'll be walking anytime soon, would one of you be so kind as to bring me something to eat? I'm hungry." Elrond chuckled at his friend.

"Of course, Glorfindel of the insatiable appetite." Glorfindel glowered at Elrond.

"Make that two plates," interjected Legolas. "I feel as though I haven't eaten properly in _months_."

"Why are you dressed as such Estel?" asked Legolas, studying the man's travelling gear. Aragorn smiled and set down his pack.

"I'm leaving to join the rangers."

"Why?" asked Legolas, surprised. "Glorfindel and I are well on the mend. You do not have to leave."

"But I do," replied the man sadly. "You know why I wanted to leave when I thought you dead. My reasons have not changed since." Legolas sighed exasperatedly.

"But I am not dead. Therefore I do not need avenging." Aragorn laughed softly.

"You still suffered for my sake. That does need avenging." Legolas started to argue but Aragorn halted him with an upraised hand. "I can not win Arwen and Gondor by staying here. My destiny lies with the rangers of the north. You know this." Legolas sighed.

"Aye, I do. Go safe Aragorn son of Arathorn. I will find you when I am healed. Perhaps visit a little, stir up a little trouble for nasty orcs." Aragorn smiled at the weak jest.

"I look forward to seeing you again." Legolas merely nodded and watched as his friend, the future King of Gondor walked out the door.

The End

A/N-My next story will be about Glorfindel and the people of Imladris. Legolas might show up but I doubt it. It will probably be a tragedy. Imladris will get word of balrog headed their way. Glorfindel will do what he does best. If it sounds easily guessable beware of the twists! It might not be a tragedy. It will be called Resolutions of Fate.


End file.
